Magnetism AU
by Ryan Joyce
Summary: Just random fluff (not quite smut) positing what may have happened had HG been a part of the team when the Magnetism case happened. What if Myka had to work with Helena while under the effect of James Braid's chair.


Myka wasn't sure what would have been worse, working this case with Pete or with Helena. Normally she enjoyed working with both of them, each bringing a complementary working style to bounce off of hers but each also brought their own set of quirks that just rubbed Myka the wrong way.

She couldn't remember the last time a day went by when Pete didn't say or do something that made her want to punch him in the face. He was overall a nice guy but just had the tendency to say or do something that raised her blood pressure and caused her hands to clench into fists… and more often than not that fist came into contact with his chest or arm. But had he been working this case with her, and she was whammied by the artifact, she knows her fist would come into contact with his face no less than 3 times.

Unfortunately for Myka, she wasn't working the case with Pete. Hitting Pete was something she could easily apologize for and he would make some comment and move on. But this unconscious desires coming to fruition effect was not something Myka could easily get past with Helena and she realized that early in the day.

After Helena bailed Myka out of jail, they immediately tried to figure out where Myka may have come into contact with the artifact so they could find it and neutralize it. Standing out side, the breeze caused some of Helena's hair to be blown into her face. Without thought, Myka reached out and slowly pushed the errant hair back behind Helena's ear and let her hand linger there longer than necessary. Myka's eyes slipped down to Helena's mouth and licked her lips when she realized that if she didn't leave now she would kiss her coworker and that was not something for which she could easily apologize.

Myka pulled her hand back as if she had just touched fire. "I uh, I'm going to go back to the room, go over some notes to see where I may have come into contact with the artifact. Maybe you should go interview the cop again, see if you can't uncover any new information." And with that she turned and quickly walked away before Helena could say anything.

Helena smiled to herself as she watched Myka hurriedly make her way to the small motel room they were staying in.

Myka had spent the better part of a few hours sequestered in the motel room, pacing, biting her lip and asking god why she had to be working with Helena on a case where unconscious desires were allowed to make themselves known. When she got no answers, she then started to think of ways to solve this case while avoiding Helena as much as possible but then looked around the small room and realized that may not be doable. At the very least she had to solve it as soon as possible to avoid having to spend any time with Helena in this town's excuse for a motel room.

Her pacing was halted by the sound of the door opening. Helena spoke as she closed the door and took off her jacket.

"Well the interviews were a fruitless endeavor. People in a small town are not the most forthcoming, especially that officer. I have no idea what his problem is but I had an easier time getting Christina to eat vegetables than getting this brute to speak." Helena spoke as she moved about to settle in, oblivious to the fact that Myka was frozen in her spot, staring at Helena. Myka was immediately entranced by the graceful way Helena moved about the room, and couldn't help but think what it must have been like to dance with her back in her times. To move with such effortless grace, Myka was jealous but also intrigued. How was it possible for her to move with such ease and confidence and would that same ease and confidence translate to other types of movements… and then her mind wandered to how much she would like to find out and how much she wanted to kiss Helena and before she could stop herself, her feet moved and closed the distance between herself and the other agent.

Helena was sitting at the small desk, still talking about what little evidence she was able to gather, when she felt Myka's hands grab her arm and pull her up to a standing position, facing her.

"Myka, dear, what in the -" Myka cut her off with an insistent press of her lips against Helena's.

Helena was shocked for a second but would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the sudden turn of events. She placed her right hand on Myka's cheek to hold her there but just as quickly as Myka had started the kiss, she ended it. When Helena opened her eyes she caught sight of Myka's wide eyes and horrified expression.

And the pacing began again. "I am so sorry. Oh jesus…. So so sorry Helena. I don't know what or how or what possessed me to do that but I couldn't stop myself and I probably just offended all your sensibilities. We need to find that artifact and neutralize it because I can't do that again. Sorry."

Helena chuckled and Myka stopped.

"I don't see how this is funny to you. I basically just forced myself on you and you're laughing? Is my embarrassment funny to you?"

"Darling, no. Never. Though you are ever so adorable when you ramble and blush, that's not what I'm laughing at. Forced yourself on me? I know kempo. If I wanted to fight you off, I could have easily done so, even with your secret service agent training. No….' Helena smiled and stepped towards Myka. "What's funny is how you thought a kiss from you would offend me. You are typically very bright and observant but right now it appears those faculties are lacking. Look me in the eyes, Myka and stop fighting whatever effect the artifact is having on you. What do you see? What do you want?"

Myka threw her head back to look up at the ceiling, her hands on her hips as she sighed. She looked every where except at Helena until she felt a hand on her face, directing her to look down. Instinctively Myka's left hand came up to rub at her neck, the anxiety causing tension to form.

"I… I want…" She looked into Helena's eyes and could feel the effect of the artifact pulling the words from the back of her mind to her mouth. "You. I want you" and with that she crushed her lips against Helena's again.

Helena smiled into the kiss, thinking "Finally" and returned it with equal fervor, her hands coming up to rest on the other woman's hips, giving her a small tug forward to bring their bodies a bit closer.

Myka buried one hand in Helena's hair while the other went to her back to pull her further into the kiss as her tongue snuck out, flicking against Helena's top lip, asking for entrance. Helena responded with a hum and opened her mouth for Myka. Myka's tongue dueled with Helena's, as desire grew until suddenly Helena found herself pushed up against the small desk.

"Oh." Was all Helena could manage to say but she was definitely intrigued to find Myka to be the dominating type. Considering her controlling ways she wasn't really surprised but definitely intrigued and ready to explore how deep her desire to control ran.

Myka lifted Helena up on to the desk, the notes and files be damned. She stepped between her legs, their lips never disconnecting. Helena took the opportunity to wrap her legs around Myka and pull her forward and then slowly dragged her hand from Myka's hip, upwards, until she stopped just below her breast. Myka groaned into Helena's mouth and she took that as a sign to continue upwards and cupped Myka's breast in her hand, squeezing slighting causing Myka to break the kiss and gasp.

"Bed. Now." With that, Myka lifted the smaller woman as her legs wrapped tighter around her and carried her the few feet to the bed. She dropped her unceremoniously and immediately covered Helena's body with her own.

"The damned artifact just makes me want to kiss and touch you and never stop. I can't… I can't control myself."

"Then don't. Don't control yourself and don't stop. Let go, Myka. Follow your desires."

Myka looked down into brown eyes and saw her need reflected back at her. That was her undoing, artifact be damned.

"Fuck, Helena."

"Please do."

Myka took that as her cue to kiss the flirtatious smirk right off Helena's face.

Myka awoke the next morning, spooning Helena, her right arm under her own head and her left holding her partner against her. Not even an unconscious state could stop her from touching Helena. As memories flooded her, she found her hand drifting up from Helena's stomach up and over her breast, slowly brushing her thumb back and forth until she could feel her pebbled nibble through the thin night shirt she haphazardly threw on sometime between their last love making session and falling asleep.

"Mmmmm, good morning darling." Helena turned to face Myka. "I know this isn't the best time to discuss a case but last night made something click. With how many times you screamed out 'oh god,'" Helena paused and smirked at the memory, " I realized the church is our key. I never went in there but you did to speak to the priest. We should talk to him again and figure out just what the artifact is so we can neutralize it before you go crazy. If anything is going to drive you bonkers, I'd rather prefer it be me."

Myka nodded. "Fair enough. Although, one more round can't hurt, can it?"

"Agent Myka Bering shirking responsibility to screw around? If Pete saw he'd never let you live it down."

"If Pete saw, he'd ask to join. Now enough about Pete." Myka closed the distance to kiss Helena. "Just give me 5 minutes and then I promise we can go to work."

"Righty ho then."


End file.
